It can't be true!
by Tianredis
Summary: "What are you doing here?" He seems disgusted by me, but I can't really blame him, he disgusts me too. The brunette tries to calm him down. Her bushy hair seems to be everywhere. She lays a calming hand on his arm but glares at me none the less. How Ron Weasley may react when he finds out that Draco Malfoy is dating Harry Potter. Drarry one-shot.


_A/N_

_HELLO! I hope you'll enjoy this rather short story. I made this instead of an urgent essay... I feel bad. Anyway, please leave a review or something. That'd be great. _

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space!_

It can't be true!

"_What is he doing here?_" I hear them clearly, they sound disgusted and confused. "_He has got nothing to do here,_" they whisper. I have every right to be here! I glare at everyone who looks at me. Everything here is white and clean, not the people though. They are all covered in scratches and dirt. They fought bravely, most of them. Really, they did. But that doesn't mean I have to like them. I'm just here for him. I need to see him; they can't keep him from me. I have every right to see him! A red-head with a brunette by his side yells at me.

"What are you doing here?!" He seems disgusted by me, but I can't really blame him, he disgusts me too. The brunette tries to calm him down. Her bushy hair seems to be everywhere. She lays a calming hand on his arm but glares at me none the less.

"Calm down," she whispers to him. "Maybe he has a reason." she tries to reason with the ill-tempered red-head.

"Why would he have a reason to be here?" The red-head asks her. She bites her lip.

"I don't know. We should ask him," she says.

"I already did," he says.

"Let me try," she answers. She stands up and walks over to me.

"Why would you be here?" She asks me, "You don't have a reason to see him do you?" She bites her lip again – nasty habbit.

"I have every reason to see him," I answer in a hiss. She gives me a perplexed look.

"Would you mind sharing them?" She asks. I ponder it for a few seconds before I say;

"He would not want me to tell you, without him being here too." Another look from her.

Suddenly a door opens and everyone's attention is moved from us to the door. There he is. His raven hair's a mess and his round glasses are askew on his face. He's sporting a nasty scar on his left cheek, but, unlike the rest of us, he's wearing white hospital clothes and looks clean. Well, more so than the rest of us. He also looks quite confused.

"Mr. Potter!" yells a nurse from within the room, "you aren't to leave your bed yet!"

'Mr. Potter' throws an annoyed look over his shoulder. Suddenly chaos begins. Shoutings of 'Mr Potter' and 'Harry' and 'Potter' can be heard everywhere. He throws another annoyed look, albeit this time it is directed at the people in the white hall. It quiets down quickly, and reporters retreat to the shadows. The red-head steps forward and asks; "Harry, what is Malfoy doing here?" Harry quickly looks at me and you can clearly see the waves of relief that washes through him. "He said he had a reason to be here," the red-head speaks again. Harry smiles sadly at the red-head.

"Draco has quite a good reason to be here." He says.

"Draco?" Asks the red-head, "You call him Draco? Since when?" There's a disbelieving tone in his voice. I decide to speak up;

"Since fifth year," I drawl, "isn't that right Harry?" I ask. Harry looks at me.

"Yes," he says, "Since fifth year." The red-head looks between us disbelievingly.

"B-but I thought," he begins, "I thought you hated each other! Why would you call each other by first name? Why aren't you calling each other foul nicknames?" The red-head yells accusingly.

"Calm down Ron," Harry says. Ron calms down a bit. He looks lost.

"What is going on?" He asks. Harry sighs and looks at me. I nod at him.

"Draco and I have been together for the last three years. We kept it hidden because of Draco's father and Voldemort. I would have told you, I swear, but the fear of Voldemort finding out and using that against me was too big. I am sorry Ron." Harry says sincerely. The bushy haired girl, who has been quiet since Harry stepped out of the room, nods in understanding. The rest of the hall is stunned in silence apart from a few clicks here and there and the sound of quills writing away on parchment.

"Makes sense," She whispers to herself. Harry grins and looks at her.

"Thanks 'Mione," he says. 'Mione smiles at Harry and then me.

"You better be good to him Draco." she says in a dangerous tone. I nod and can't help the amused twitch of my lips. I look over at Ron. He's pale and is looking between me and Harry while murmuring something.

"B-but!" He yells accusingly, getting some of his colour back, "It is Malfoy Harry!" Harry nods.

"Yes, that is indeed Draco Malfoy." I hide my snicker behind a cough.

"B-but, you can't be together with Draco Malfoy! He's an evil little git Harry! He's a Slytherin Harry! He's a boy!" Ron is getting frustrated. I give Ron a look.

"Ron, Draco might be a boy, but I don't care. I love him. And, you know, I'm half a Slytherin myself." I feel my face go hot. It's not that I've never heard him say that he loves me… it's just… so bold. And in front of all these people. Which, I must say, all look very interested in this little argument.

"B-but you can't seriously mean that you love him Harry!" Ron is a denier, no doubt about that. Harry sighs. I sigh too.

"Get over it Ron. I've been with him for the last three years. I'm not going to stop loving him now. We've already settled through all of our differences. You should too." Ron pales at Harry's words.

"A-all right mate," Ron says in disbelief, "I'll try. For you." Harry grins at Ron. I must admit that my mouth twitches a little upwards too.

"Bugger off then!" Harry makes a 'shoo' gesture with his hand towards all the by-standers. A big goofy smile covers his face and he says "You too, if you don't want the image of me snogging the life out of Malfoy imprinted in your memory forever." He says and looks pointedly at Ron. He pales a bit but nods anyway. "I'll come get you in a minute. Or ten. Or thirty." I smirk as Harry takes my hand in his and walks back into the hospital room. Ron looks almost green as we leave, and Hermione sports a blush that could out-do a Weasley.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter."


End file.
